


One Foot on the Platform

by sabinelagrande



Series: House of the Rising Sun [1]
Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, Consent Play, Gags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-27
Updated: 2009-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is in a chair in the middle of the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Foot on the Platform

This is the only way this could happen.

His bare feet rest against the floor, and he bounces them a little, fidgeting nervously. There are cuffs on each of his ankles; a long, sturdy green rod connects them, keeping his legs separated. The restraints ride a little on his legs as his calf muscles flex and move, but not enough to chafe him- there's certainly not enough play in them for him to go anywhere. It's just as well, because if he could walk, he'd start running, and he'd loathe himself for it.

But it's the spreader that's splaying his thighs that's really messing with his head. It matches the other, though it's not as long; it's the thing, though, that really keeps him from closing his legs, makes sure his already slick ass stays spread out, leaves his painfully stiff and neglected cock on display. And although the thigh cuffs are far more comfortable than the ones on his ankles, they're secured with gold-tinted padlocks- unyielding, _real_ things that clink softly against their hasps as he moves.

John doesn't have the keys.

Even if he did, his hands are tied behind his back; his back is to the door. Anybody- _anybody_\- could come in here and take him, and he wouldn't be able to fight them off. With the gag in his mouth, he couldn't even say no.

He's never been more terrified, mortified, or turned on in his life.

The door opens, and John forgets how to breathe.


End file.
